Ginny's Rescuer
by naomi-in-neverland
Summary: Ginny stupidly walks home late, and trouble arises. Only, a certain blonde-haired beauty comes to the rescue. Drinny Oneshot. Slight mature themes.


_**A/N: Drinny oneshot cause', you know, it's Draco and Ginny, we're talking about here. Enjoy (:**_

**Warning: Slightly implied inappropriate themes. I won't make it graphic, but just to let you know.**

Ginny Weasley waved goodbye to her friends at the diner she worked at, drew her long cloak tighter around herself to keep out the cold, and set off down the dark street to her home.

Madame Rosmerta had fussed about letting her walk home alone, in pitch black. But Ginny wasn't a witch for nothing, and had won the fight.

But as she passed a particularly creepy looking shadow, she began to have doubts. Perhaps she should've just waited until Madame Rosmerta was locked up for the night, and got a lift home with her.

Ginny shook her head hastily, ridding all doubts. She was a Weasley, and Weasleys never quit.

She did hurry a bit faster, though, but figured it was taking too long, and feeling quite daring, turned into an alley as a short cut. C'mon, she has a wand? What's the worst that could happen? I don't know, maybe..

Ginny shrieked as she felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders from behind and slam her into the nearby brick wall. She tried to scream but the attacker had placed a Silencing Charm on her.

_They're a wizard_, Ginny thought, panicked, and started kicking at the person. That just pissed them off, and they gripped their hand in Ginny's red tendrils of hair and shoved her face into the wall, hard. Ginny's mouth formed a silent scream, tears starting to sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Stop fighting, bitch. I'm only going to do it once." A voice hissed in Ginny's ear, making her freeze.

_Do what once_, but even as the thought formed in her head, her attacker spun her around and ripped off her blouse.

Ginny's arms were magically bound so she could do nothing but turn her head in disgust and silently sob as her attacker, who's face was obscured by a mask, felt her up, kneading her breasts roughly through her red bra.

Then he started undoing Ginny's jean buttons, and Ginny all but lost it, thrashing around and trying hard to fight past the charm suppressing her from making a sound.

Ginny's attacker growled angrily and punched her hard in the gut, then in the mouth where her mouth split and beads of blood started to drip down her chin. Her attacker proceeded to unbutton Ginny's jeans and pulled them off hungrily, leaving her in a tattered blouse and only her red under wear.

In Ginny's attacker's hasten, he'd weakened his Silencing Charm, and Ginny managed to let out a blood-curdling scream. Her attacker slapped Ginny in the face and started fumbling with his belt, and pulled down his own under wear, but before he could go any further, a strong arm grabbed him by the throat and he was thrown against the opposite wall.

888

Draco Malfoy was walking down the street, having got off work late.

_Damn customers_, he grumbled to himself. _Always wanting more._

Draco proceeded through the street, his hand in his pocket where his wand lay, just in case some fool decided to attempt an attack on him.

Draco smirked, but it soon fell off his face when he heard a loud scream, a female scream.

Without a second thought, he bolted down the pavement, heading to the area where the scream came from. He came to an alley way, and what he saw nearly made him throw up. Right there, right in front of his eyes, was some filthy bastard trying to rape Ginny Weasley.

No, no way in Hell would he let that happen, as a large bout of fury rose in him, and he stormed towards them and grabbed the man's throat, throwing him against the wall before picking him up again and pinning him against the wall.

"What the fuck." Draco seethed into the man's face, but heard a whimper from behind him and only then realised Ginny's situation. Draco punched the man in the face, effectively knocking him out, and hurried to the distressed girl who was trying to cover herself up.

"Here," Draco said softly, taking off his cloak and draping it around the shaking girl's shoulders. Only then did he get a proper look at her. Ginny had a large, red hand print across her cheek, a bleeding lip with blood still trickling down her chin, and various bruises spread across her stomach.

Draco felt a pang in his chest and held his hand out to Ginny, who tried to stand but toppled back over again. Draco caught her and, after getting her permission, picked her up carefully, making sure that she was covered so no inappropriate urges over took him (this girl had plenty of boys fantasising over her in their Hogwarts years, including him) and Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Pinky!" Draco called out, and almost straight away a little House Elf popped up in front of him.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" Pinky asked curiously.

"Run a bath for Miss Weasley, please, and get the First Aid kit."

The Elf bowed her head and disappeared with a crack, and Draco hurried up the many flights of stairs and finally came to a room. Draco kicked the door open and set Ginny down on a soft bed, before moving away. He stared intently at her, and Ginny self-consciously drew Draco's coat tighter around herself.

Finally, Draco stopped his scrutiny by stepping towards Ginny and frowning. "What the Hell were you doing out at night, _by yourself?"_

Ginny winced. He really didn't like her. He can't have. She'd be damned if he'd ever even want to touch her again, after being contaminated. It really was a shame.

Ginny got up off the bed. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Draco Malfoy. I'll be going now." Her voice was weak.

And so was Draco to her vulnerability. He ran after her retreating form and gripped her arm properly.

"What? _Bother_ me? Ginny, you were _attacked_, don't you understand? If I hadn't of, of gotten there.." Draco trailed off and a single tear rolled down his cheek, surprising Ginny beyond belief.

"I don't give a _fuck_ if you ruined my plans of getting home in peace. You are not leaving this house until you are one hundred per cent well. And even then, I'll be coming with you." On the last sentence, Draco's voice broke and he crushed Ginny's frail body to his, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her hair.

To say Ginny was surprised was an understatement. She was completely and irrevocably flabbergasted. She couldn't pat Draco's shaking shoulders because her arms were pinned to her body with his arms, so she had to stand there and wonder what the Hell was going on.

_Why is he acting like this? _Ginny thought. _Does.._ _Does he care?_

"Draco," Ginny said, trying to get Draco's attention. He didn't move. "Draco!"

Draco looked up to stare into Ginny's eyes, and Ginny saw his eyes were rimmed with red. They were still wet. Draco reluctantly let go of Ginny, and was about to apologise when Ginny did the unthinkable.

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

888

Draco's lips were soft, not at all what Ginny expected them to be.

_Well,_ she thought, _they're exactly how I'd imagined._

After a while Ginny broke away for air, leaning her forehead on Draco's. Draco only looked up when Pinky came in with a First Aid kit and informed them "the missus'" bath was ready.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and walked her to the bathroom, closing the door once she was inside.

Draco walked back to his room and flopped down onto his bed, pressing his palms into his eyes. _Why, of all people, did it have to be her?_

He laid like that for a while, when after a while a certain soaking wet, red-haired girl, clad only in a towel, walked into the room shivering.

Draco bolted upright quickly, eyes wide, and gulped. Resisting the urge to grab her by the waist and shag her then and there, Draco got up quickly and averted his eyes from the now grinning Weasley.

Draco cleared his throat. "Um, uh.. T-There's, a, um, some c-clothes. In the, um, cupboard."

Draco went to the cupboard and took out an over-sized shirt and shorts and turned around to face Ginny.

Ginny started laughing, and Draco eyed her questioningly. Ginny eyed down below, and Draco looked down.

Draco strode into the bathroom, throwing the pyjamas in Ginny's general direction, and closed the door.

_Shit_, he thought to himself. _I got hard? After _that?

Draco immediately felt guilty. The girl had already gone through enough, without him frightening her further. Although, she was giggling..

Draco groaned quietly as his pants tightened considerably, and he slapped a hand over his mouth so Ginny wouldn't hear. _Time for a cold shower,_ Draco thought grimly.

After Draco was clean, (dormant) and controlled, or so he thought, he hesitantly opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom.

Ginny was lounging on Draco's bed, bright, auburn hair splayed around her head. She looked up and smiled when Draco came in. _Safe enough_, Draco thought, and smiled back.

Ginny sat up and motioned for Draco to sit down. Draco did so, and he noticed Ginny frowning. He was about to question her, but she beat him to it."Draco.. Why are you doing this?"

Now it was Draco's turn to frown. "What-"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I know you hate me. What made you do all this?"

Draco's frown deepened. "What? I don't hate you. I.. I'm doing this because.. Because.." Draco cut himself off, eyes going wide.

"Because what, Draco?" Ginny urged, moving closer so that their noses were almost touching.

Draco's stormy grey eyes remained wide as he gulped for what felt like the millionth time. "Admittedly, it's because I love you. I have had. For a while now."

Ginny moved away quickly, face twisted into surprise. "_What?"_

Draco's face went red, and dropped his head, moving to get off the bed and apologising.

Ginny beat him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her and straddling him. "No! I mean," Here Ginny went red, red to rival Draco's steadily reddening face. "I love you too.."

Draco's eyes widened again, and he started stuttering. Ginny laughed lightly, and bent down to kiss Draco's lips softly. "It's okay. I know it's a shock. But I've loved you too, for a while."

Draco's hands found Ginny's hips and he grinned up at her. "That's good. I have a feeling I'll be loving you for a while."

And he kissed her lovingly.

A/N: Crappy ending, I know, but what're you gonna do! Draco and Ginny make every ending perfect, so it doesn't matter. Hope you liked, and please review. (:


End file.
